Et si c'était de l'amour ?
by Lovy-San
Summary: O-S de Chibi-Cookie : Quand un rouquin débarque dans la vie de Deidara et qu'il remet tout en question, que peut-on espérer de mieux ? O-S en POV Deidara, couple Hidan x Kakuzu au second plan :)


**Et si c'était de l'amour**

**Auteur : **Chibi-cookie ( .com)

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, Friendship

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi, dommage.

**Mot de L'auteur : **Bonjour ! Et voici mon quatrième One-Shot ! C'est l'O-S le plus que j'ai écrit et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres :D

* * *

Cette cérémonie est absolument idiote. Rester assit les fesses collées sur une chaise à regarder les profs faire faire leur adieu à leur meilleur élève m'ennuie tellement que je commence à jouer avec ma mèche de cheveux.

Tout les 4 ans, le meilleur élève de l'université Akatsuki est échangé avec le meilleur élève de l'université Suna. Cette tradition est idiote et je sais même pas à quoi elle sert, mais bon, on moins, ça nous fais louper les ennuyeux d'Orochimaru, c'est déja ça...

Un légers ronflement se fait entendre dans le rang de chaise dans lequel je suis assis. Je baisse la tête et ricane doucement : je suis pas le seule à trouver cette cérémonie ennuyeuse.

- Putain ! Hidan, réveille-toi ! murmure Kakuzu en secouant sa moitié.

- Hein ? Quoi ? s'exclame Hidan en faisant un bon de sa chaise, faisant se retourner la moitié de la salle.

- Heu... J'vous en pris, cotinuez, faites pas attention... bégaya-t-il en s'asseyant alors que Pain, assis à côté de moi est en train de s'étouffer pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- C'est qui vient cette fois ? demandais-je à Kakuzu.

- Un rouquin, y parait...

- Un rouquin intello contre un autre, eh ben, ça promet...

- Deidara tais-toi ! me lance le surveillant.

- Mais je m'informais juste !

- Tais-toi !

La cérémonie semble durer des heures et je me met à bailler. En regardant la fenêtre je constate que le soleil se couche. Un pincement sur ma cuisse me fais sursauter.

- Quoi, Pain ?

Il pointe du doigt Hidan qui s'est rendormit sur Kakuzu. Y a vraiment rien à dire ; ils sont trop mignons... Discrètement, je sors mon portable pour prendre une photo, avec un peu de chance, j'aurais de quoi faire chanter Hidan avec...

Pain me fais signe que personne ne regarde et je prend ma photo. Malheureusement pour mon plus grand malheur, j'avais oublié de désactivé le flash et une grande lumière éclaira la salle faisant se retourner tout les rangs vers nous.

- Merde...

- Deidara ! gueula Jiraya en m'attrapant pas l'oreille pour me trainer hors de la salle en titubant.

Il m'emmena dans le bureau de la vieille pie : Tsunade. Là, j'étais fichu, elle allait me défoncer ! Jiraya ouvrit la porte et me fit asseoir sur une chaise devant le bureau vide.

- Elle assiste à la cérémonie, m'indiqua le prof. Et on va l'attendre ici.

Je m'effondre sur ma chaise, les yeux fixés sur la pendule. Au bout d'un moment (à préciser 2minutes xD), je craque et sors de ma sacoche un manga que je feuillette tout le long de l'heure.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre d'un coup et la vieille harpie entre dans son bureau en trombe.

- C'est toi le petit merdeux qui fout le bordel dans cette cérémonie IMPORTANTE qui se déroule dans MON établissement ? gueule-t-elle en se penchant surmoi, me faisant me raidir sur ma chaise.

- Heu... fut tout ce qui réussit à s'échapper de mes lèvres.

- Ah ! Maintenant tu fais moins le fier !

Un léger toc-toc se fais entendre dans l'entrée du bureau et la vieille folle se redresse en prenant un sourire encourageant.

- Oh, entre Sasori.

Je tourne doucement la tête derrière moi pour apercevoir un jeune homme roux qui doit être l'élève envoyé par Suna. Il reste planté dans l'encadrement de la porte sans bouger, apparemment terrorisé par la folle qui nous sert de directrice.

- Entre, jeune homme, je ne mord pas. Ou presque pas, ajoute-t-elle en me lançant un regard noir.

Le rouquin vint se placer debout près de moi en me regardant avec un air de pitié ce qui me fis sourire.

- Pourquoi tu souris toi ! gueule encore Tsunade en frappant son bureau. Baisse les yeux, regarde par terre !

Je m'exécute avant de me faire taper et continue de lire mon manga pendant qu'elle s'entretient avec le nouveau.

Finalement, elle se lève de son fauteuil et nous fait sortir. Je passe ma sacoche autour de mon cou et quitte l'établissement en quête de mon scooter. Il est 8h et demie et il me tarde de manger et de me regarder un bon film...

- On va où ? demande une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et aperçois le rouquin, Sasori je crois, qui me dévisage étrangement.

- Pardon ? fis-je en lui rendant son regard.

- La blonde à dit que ta punition serait de m'avoir dans les pattes... t'as écouté ?

- Non. Allez, monte.

Le rouquin me regarda étrangement.

- C'est un scooter ?

- Nan, c'est une luge... T'as pas beaucoup de connaissance en 2 roues, pas vrai ?

- C'est pas dans mes préoccupations, fit-il en s'asseyant derrière moi. Y a pas de ceintures ?

- Tu te moques de moi, là ? Accroche-toi à moi, andouille...

Il passa ses mains autour de ma taille et se colla à moi. Le trajet se passa sans qu'un mot soit échangé et je pense que j'ai dû le vexer...

C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, il vient de l'élite, la superbe université de Suna... Nous, à Akatsuki, on donne plus l'images de grands gamins qui passent leur journées à gueuler et à dormir sur nos tables qu'à écouter les cours avec attentions. En même temps, les seuls courts à peu près sympa qu'on à c'est... l'étude. Le surveillant Kakashi est assez cool, on pourrais mettre le feu à la classe il s'en fout royalement du moment qu'il peut lire ses mangas...

Je gare mon scooter devant l'immeuble mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un m'empêche de descendre.

- Euh, on est arrivé, tu peux me lâcher maintenant...

- Ouais, fit Sasori en desserrant ses bras et en descendant pendant que met la béquille et l'antivol.

- C'est ici que t'habite ? demande-t-il en regardant le bâtiment de 7 étages.

- Ouais, je vis là depuis 4 ans en coloc' avec Hidan. On est au 4ème, tu viens ?

Le roux me suivit dans le bâtiment, on prit l'ascenseur et j'entrais dans mon T3 en éclatant la porte contre le mur, comme à mon habitude.

- Chéri ! On a un invité !

Le roux me regarda avec des yeux rond tandis qu'Hidan se levait du canapé, un bière à la main.

- Qu'est-ce t'as encore, la blonde ?

D'un coup, il me versa sa bouteille sur la tête en criant que si je l'appelait encore "chéri" il enverrait Kakuzu me péter ma gueule d'ange. C'est donc à moitié mort de rire devant la tête de Sasori qu'Hidan alla préparer le repas - je suis nul en cuisine -, et que je partis prendre une douche et éviter de passer pour un alcoolos.

Environ une heure près, nous étions tout les 3 dans le noir, sur le canapé avec une bière dans la main droite et un paquet de pop-corn sur les genoux en train de regarder _"Légion" ,_ Sasori les yeux épouvantés qui tournait parfois la tête vers nous quand on se foutait de la gueule de la mémé au plafond avec l'air de se demander si il était tombé dans le bon appart'.

A la fin du film, Hidan partit directement dans sa chambre, me laissant préparer mon lit sur le canapé, ayant prêté ma chambre à Sasori. Quand enfin je partit me laver les dents, je remarquais que Sasori était assit sur le lit, sans bouger, les yeux fixés vers le plafond, la chambre éclairée de partout.

- Euh... sa va ? demandai-je en entrant.

- Tu peux pas dormir avec moi ?

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise.

- Hu ?

- Ben quoi ! Elle m'a fait peur, moi la mémé au plafond !

Je fis de gros efforts pour garder un visage neutre alors que le rouquin se transformé en statue, ses yeux marrons plantés dans miens avec une légère pointe de frustration que je pense dû au film. J'aurais été moi aussi énervé qu'une simple mémé au plafond me foute la trouille.

Bon, je commençais à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, alors, sans trop comprendre mon comportement, j'éteignis la lumière et me glissais sous la couette chaude, à côté de Sasori tout en enlevant l'élastique de ma queue de cheval.

- Good night, murmurais-je en fermant les yeux.

- C'est pas bientôt fini, oui ! nous parvint la voix du maso depuis la chambre d'à côté.

Comme tout les soirs, je donnais une grand coup de poing dans le mur pour qu'il ferme son clapet.

- Vous êtes barges... murmura le rouquin en remontant la couette et s'allongeant près de moi.

- Pas faux, et encore, t'as pas vu le reste de la bande...

- Ah... au fait, désolé.

- De quoi ?

- Ben, t'étais pas obligé de venir...

- T'inquiète, moi je dors avec Hidan quand on regarde "The Ring", la fille me fais flipper.

- Vous faites un drôle de couple tout les deux.

Je me mis à rigoler en nous imaginant Hidan et moi en couple.

- HA ! HA ! C'est pas mon copain ! Je l'appelle chéri juste pour l'emmerder. Tout comme lui il m'appelle la blonde.

- Ah. T'es sur que ça t'emmerde pas ? Je veux pas déranger...

- Mais laisse ! M'en fout.

- Mais ça te dérange pas de dormir avec... un gay ?

- Si c'est que ça, je te signale que moi aussi je suis gay, alors, c'est pas la mort non plus...

Ils sont quand même bizarres les mec de Suna... Bref, je commençais à peine à m'endormir quand le rouquin sortit la phrase du siècle :

- Tu sais, j'aime bien les blond aux cheveux longs, fit-il en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

Ah ! Ils sont peut-être pas si coincés que ça...

- Moi mon fantasme c'est les petits roux, mais si c'est pour ça que tu m'as fais venir... déclarais-je en commençant à me lever.

La réaction fut immédiate. Sasori s'accrocha désespérément (genre Titanic xD) à mon t-shirt en me priant de pas le laisser seul et j'abdiquais en reposant ma tête sur mon oreiller.

- Mais c'est vrai que t'as de beau cheveux...

- Eh mais ça t'arrive de te la fermer ? m'exclamai-je le chopant par les épaules.

- Des fois, susurra-t-il en se blottissant contre moi.

Ils sont vraiment bizarre, ceux de Suna... ou alors complètement obsédés.

Vers deux heures du matin, je me réveillais, la bouche pâteuse ma chambre étant la plus sèche. A moitié endormis, je regardais le plafond puis détachais les bras enroulé autour de mon cou pour me lever et aller boire un coup.

En retournant sous la couette près du corps chaud du rouquin, je me mis à sourire, me rappelant que demain nous étions samedi et que je pourrais aller en boite et faire la grasse mat' comme tout les week-end depuis que je vis en coloc' avec le maso. Il faut croire que j'ai pris ses mauvaises habitudes de voyous.

Le matelas remue un peu et je sens une petite main m'agripper le cou. A moitié endormis, je ne sens même pas les doigts fin qui effleurent mes lèvres, en dessinant le contour.

- Tu veux être mon amant ?

- Pardon ? m'exclamais-je en m'asseyant d'un bond.

Euh, soit il parle en dormant, soit il a dû se cogner quelque part...

- Tu veux être mon amant ? répète-t-il.

- C'est quoi cette connerie ? Tu me sors ça, comme ça à deux heures du mat' ? C'est non. Maintenant si ça te dérange pas mais j'aimerais bien dormir.

- Pourquoi ? T'as pas dis que t'aimais les roux ?

- ... bonne nuit, je dors là...

- Pourquoi tu me répond pas ?

- Pourquoi tu dors pas ?

- Arrête de détourner mes questions !

La vache ! Il ressemble pas du tout au Sasori de tout à l'heure ! Il a retourné sa veste de façon remarquable où tout mis en place pour se retrouver dans cette situation. Malgré mon agacement, je me met à avoir un peu de respect pour ce rouquin sans scrupules. Mais je suis fatigué, et ça, ça prend le dessus.

- Je couche pas quand je connais pas. Donc c'est non.

- Tu peux apprendre à me connaitre, tu sais...

- Euh, si je te vire de chez moi à coup de coup pied dans les valseuses, tu comprendra que c'est non ?

S'ensuit un long silence... aussitôt suivit par un léger gloussement.

- Comme tu veux, n'empêche, je t'aime bien, tu sais.

- Mais ouaip, on lui dira... murmurai-je en m'endormant.

En fermant les yeux j'en profite pour me mettre sur le dos, les mains derrière la nuque.A nouveau, des petites mains fraîches se fraient un passage pour s'enrouler autour de mon cou alors que la tête du rouquin de pose sur mon épaule. J'ai le flemme de le repousser, et tant qu'il bouge pas, il me dérange pas en fait.

C'est idiot, je le connais pas mais je le laisse faire, ça fait un moment que quelqu'un ne pas pas prit dans ses bras comme ça et j'avais oublié a quel point c'est agréable. Mais ce rouquin est vraiment chelou...

* * *

Vous connaissez cette sensation ? Celle des petits doigts frais qui se glissent sous votre t-shirt et dessinent des arabesques alors que vous dormez paisiblement ? C'est celle qui m'a réveillé ce matin. Je grognais en remuant pour chasser la petite main opportune.

- Arrête... gémis-je. Je veux dormir !

Pour toute réponse la petite main passa sous mon ventre en continuant de me masser. Je me disais qu'il allait arrêter son délire quand il verrais que je réagissais pas mais quand je sentis mon t-shirt remonter pour essayer de passer au dessus de ma tête, je commençais à me raidir.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, au moment où je sentis un torse brûlant se coller à mon dos, la porte vola en éclat. Hidan, le pied levé se mis à gueuler comme tout les matins :

- Debout ma couille ! On a a un match !

- Prem's sous la douche ! criai-je en filant à la salle de bain, laissant un rouquin ébahie assit sur le lit.

C'est pas pour dire, il m'a vraiment chauffé, cet enfoiré ! C'est bête mais ça faisais longtemps que j'avais pas ressentis du désir pour un autre mec... Bon, en attendant, je me concentre ; aujourd'hui, on a match de baseball, le truc c'est qu'on va encore les éclater ! En même temps, c'est pas parce que mon corps est androgyne que je suis pas musclé ! En toute humilité, je suis un dieu à la batte ! Et surtout ils sont trop nul à Konoha !

- Bon t'es noyé ou pas ? Sors de là, j'dois me préparer moi aussi !

Je sortis donc de la douche une serviette autour de la taille et me fis une queue de cheval et rentrais dans ma chambre mettre ma tenue de sport et en profiter pour ma batte.

- Tu vas où ? demande Sasori, adossé à ma porte.

- Match de Baseball ! Pain à promis de nous emmener en boite si on gagnait ! Et j'ai bien l'intention d'y aller et de les éclater !

- Je peux venir voir ?

- Ouaich mais dépêche-toi, sinon l'autre maso va se mettre en colère si on arrive en retard !

- Je t'ai entendue, salope ! beugle Hidan du salon.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Bon, on y go ?

- Vous déjeunez pas ?

- Après le match ! Comme ça on pourra bien se gaver ! En route les mioches ! s'exclame Hidan en mettant son immense sac de sport sur son dos.

- T'exagère, quand même, c'est pas parce que Kaku te porte ton sac que tu dois en profiter pour l'alourdir ! Je suis sur que la moitié de ton sac ne te sers à rien !

- Si il m'aime il le portera !

Je me frappe le front avec la paume de ma main devant tant de bêtise. Kaku' crève d'amour pour lui mais cet andouille est toujours en train de lui faire des tests à la con... Si j'étais Kakuzu, Hidan se serais déja pris ma batte dans la tronche !

Le trajet se passa en silence, j'étais monté devant dans la voiture laissant Sasori seul à l'arrière.

Un fois arrivé, je présentais le rouquin à la bande.

- Bon la-bas avec les cheveux oranges pétard, c'est Pain, la nana aux cheveux mauves c'est Konan. Après avec Hidan, il y a Kakuzu, le grand. Le mec aux chevaux attachés sur la nuque c'est Itachi avec son cousin Madara à la coupe style le roi lion.

- Je t'ai entendu la blonde ! cri-t-il en me lançant un balle que j'esquive facilement.

- Quelle violence !

- En place, les gars ! gueule Pain.

J'étais le premier à passer avec ma batte chérie !

Je bandais mes bras, près à tirer de toutes mes forces. Premier lancé ; raté. Je commençais à me frustrer en ratant le deuxième lancé. Mais étrangement, quand je sentis un regard brûlant dans mon dos, ce fut ma fierté qui prit le dessus. M'interdisant d'être disqualifié, je mettais toutes mes forces dans les muscles de mes bras et la balle fusa hors du terrain. Courant de toutes mes forces, je terminais mon home-run est dérapant sur les genoux, les bras levé comme les champions.

- Ouais ! t'es le meilleur ma couille !

- Hidan, tu arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? fis-je en me levant et en essuyant la boue de mon survêtement de sport.

- Ouais mais en attendant cette fois-ci, c'est pas moi qui fais la lessive ! T'as encore dégueulassé tes fringues !

Je m'assit sur la barrière en regardant l'issue de match.

Je soupirais en voyant Itachi approcher.

- Bien joué ! T'as toujours été doué au baseball !

- Mouai... tu joues pas, toi ? répliquai-je, gêné.

- Nan, je me suis déplacé un truc au bras... on va encore les éclater !

- Ouais, on est doué pour ça ! murmurai-je en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Je cherchais du soutient du regard et Hidan perçut mon malaise, il arriva, passa ses bras autour des épaule d'Itachi et l'éloigna en lui parlant de ses nouveaux exploits nocturnes ; il arrive maintenant à aller aux chiottes sans se gameler dans le noir. Faudra qu'il me dise un jour comment il fait pour étaler sa vie sans avoir honte...

- Ça se voit, fit une voix à côté de moi.

Je tournais la tête et vis Sasori, adossé à la barrière à ma droite - étrangement, de façon à ce que je puisse le voir.

- Tu ne sais rien, murmurai-je en m'éloignant.

C'est bizarre comment certaine personne nous rendent mazo... on aime bien la personne mais on l'aime pas... faut que j'arrête de réfléchir, sinon je vais devenir philosophe...

- Ça crève les yeux que tu l'aime...

Je m'arrêtais brusquement. Il m'énerve ce roux à croire lire dans les pensées ! Itachi et moi... disons que c'est mort depuis longtemps.

- Tu ne sais rien, répétai-je en allant voire Pain, laissant un Sasori immobile, interloqué.

La journée c'est bien passée, ayant gagné et étant trop fiers de nous, on a fait la fête toute la journée et on a fini la soirée en boite, a danser comme des barges, se démolir les tympans et se bourrer la gueule, sauf Kaku, qui ramène tous.

C'est donc après une soirée assez mouvementée où Hidan c'est fait dragué un dizaine de fois, où la dizaine de mec en questions ont finis leur soirée à l'hôpital pour nez brisé (c'est qu'il y va pas mollo Kaku...), une fois que Pain eu perdu son t-shirt en le lançant dans la foule de danse, nous sommes rentrés.

- Bon, bonne nuit la blonde, me lance Hidan en allant se coucher.

Bien que bourré, mes pensées étaient assez claires. Assis en tailleur sur le canapé j'étais en proie un terrible paradoxe : j'avais chaud mais j'étais bien : j'étais fatigué mais j'étais bien...

Finalement et machinalement, je me suis levé et dans le noir, me suis dirigé vers ma chambre. La porte légèrement entrouverte, je guettais un signe du rouquin endormis.

- C'est malpolis de mater en cachette, fit la douce de Sasori, sans aucune trace de fatigue.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, je suis entré en refermant la porte derrière moi.

- T'en a mis du temps pour venir, je croyais que tu viendrais plus tôt, murmura-t-il pendant que je me glissais sous la couverture pour me positionner sur lui.

- Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux, répliquai-je pendant que ses petits doigts se perdaient dans mes cheveux.

Et c'était vrai ; j'avais envie de reconnaitre ces sensation, d'y gouter et de me perdre dedans.

Me faisant passer sur le dos, le rouquin fit glisser une jambe entre les miennes tout en me mordillant les lèvres. Fier de l'effet que je pouvais provoquer chez lui, je me laissais faire, plongeant dans un bien-être immense, je ne retenais plus mes gémissement qui suivirent ceux du rouquin et emplirent vite la pièce vide pourtant silencieuse avant mon arrivée.

* * *

J'ouvris un œil, complètement épuisé. Les bras du roux refermés autour de mes hanches étaient brûlants. La position dans laquelle j'étais me dérangeait et je me décalai pour ne pas déranger mon nouvel amant. Je commençait à me rendormir quand un taré masochiste tambourina contre la porte.

- BARBIEEEUUUHH !

Sasori s'assit dans le lit en se frottant les yeux. Il gémit en regardant le réveil.

- Oh... il veut quoi à 3 heures du mat' ?

- Je crois savoir... dis-je en ouvrant la porte. 4ème tiroir à droite sous le lavabo et la prochaine fois, tu t'en achète, lançai-je à Hidan avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

- Merci chérie ! gueula le maso avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre, laissant un silence apaisant.

Bien que je savais qu'il était de courte durée, je profitait de ce moment de silence pour me recoucher et me blottir contre mon nouvel amant. Immédiatement ses petits doigts fins prirent s'emmêlèrent dans ma chevelure blonde.

- Il voulait quoi, alors ?

- Protection, murmurais-je à moitié endormis.

- Il t'a réveillé pour ça ?

- Hum. Comme tout les soirs où Kakuzu viens à la maison. Question d'habitude.

Je l'entendis glousser et ses bras virent entourer mes hanches, et je me rendormis ainsi, blottis contre lui, son souffle tiède soufflant doucement sur mon front. Pour une fois, je dormis paisiblement, sans cette sensation de vide constant dans la poitrine.

- Tu dors ? demanda une voix douce.

- Non : je danse la Macaréna en tutu vert fluo.

J'ouvris un œil et aperçut Sasori penché sur moi. Je tendis mes bras pour les étirer, faisant craquer mon dos.

- Quel humour !

- Ouais t'as vu... allez re-bonne nuit.

- Tu blague, là ?

Le regard que je lui lançai lui signala que j'étais sérieux.

- Il est midi...

Je bondis du lit et enfilait un boxer à la va-vite, m'habillant le plus vite possible.

- Pourquoi tu t'habilles ?

Je le regardais. Les cheveux en pétard et les yeux fatigués, il me désignait le calendrier.

- Tu sais que tu es en vacance pour toute la semaine ?

- Heeeeiiiinn ?

Le roux éclata de rire et se leva à son tour me prenant dans ses bras. Évidemment, la furie masochiste déboula dans la chambre à moitié habillée.

- Grouillez-vous ! On a le resto !

Je me dégageais des bras de Sasori.

- Quel resto ?

- Oh je vous l'ai pas dis ? Ita nous invite au resto pour fêter notre victoire ! Et je veux rien entendre chérie, tu viens !

- Alors là tu rêve. Tu sais comment ça finis à chaque fois !

- Ouais, vous discutez, il te dit qu'il t'aime et qu'il veux que tu revienne, vous vous engueulez, tu chiales et on rentre tous avec une tête d'enterrement !

- Heu... ouais, plus ou moins. Donc je ne viens PAS.

Hidan enfila sa chemise devant nous, sans sembler gêné.

- Ouais mais cette fois, ce sera pas pareil parce que t'as le rouquin !

Il tapa dans ses mains et quitta la chambre aussi vite qu'il était rentré en gueulant, comme toujours :

- Kakuuuuu ! Dépêche-toi de te leveeeerrrrr !

Sasori enfila ses habits en riant.

- Il est hyperactif ?

- Non, il est deux crans au-dessus ! déclarai-je en enfilant mes baskets.

Une fois habillés, nous sommes descendus et nous partis, Saso et moi sur la moto, les deux tarés dans la voiture. (je trouve que ça leur va bien xD)  
Une fois arrivé dans le-dit restaurant, on attendit Itachi et son frère, tout en admirant le superbe bâtiment. Comme d'habitude, on avait droit à un super resto !

Je voulus partir en apercevant Ita mais un certain enfoiré masochiste m'attrapa par la queue de cheval et me tira vers lui.

- On ferais un beau couple, hein, Deidara-sempai ?

- Putain va chier ! Emmerde Kakuzu, moi je suis pas d'humeur !

- Ouais, va faire un gros calin à ton rouquin d'amour ! plaisanta-t-il en me poussant vers Sasori.

Itachi lança un regard noir envers celui-ci qui, n'en ayant strictement rien à battre, me rattrapa par les hanches. Face à réaction, je maudis intérieurement cet enfoiré aux chevaux argentés ! Ah, les hyperactifs... rien à faire avec eux...

- C'est pas "mon rouquin d'amour", okay ?

- Bah c'est ton chéri, ça change rien !

Dans on imagination, j'étais en train de lui pulvériser la tête. Itachi prêtait un intérêt particulier à la conversation, la mâchoire pourtant crispée. Je voulais mettre fin à ce calvaire.

- Je-ne-sort-pas-avec-lui. Compris ?

- Mouais, on me la fait pas à moi ! Je vous ai entendus hier !

J'allais le défoncer ! Inspirant le plus calmement possible, je serrais les poing.

- De quoi ?

- Désolée ma blonde, mais t'as jamais été discrète au lit !

Les joues rougies par la colère et le honte qu'il sorte ça devant nous, je remis mon casque et remontait sur ma moto, démarrant le plus vite possible, les laissant tous là, comme des cons avec mon ange roux au milieu.

Les mains crispées sur le guidon, je laissais quelques larmes couler le long de ma joue. Quel con ! Je sais très bien qu'il le fait pas exprès mais il n'avait pas besoin de raconter devant Itachi ! Depuis que j'avais quitté le brun, il avait foutu la merde à chaque fois que j'étais sortis avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais je sais pertinemment que Sasori n'est pas comme les autres. Je sais pas du tout si c'est de l'amour mais je le voulais maintenant pour moi seul.

Au feu rouge, pris d'un accès de rage, je fis demi-tour vers le restaurant.

Tant pis pour eux. tant pis pour Itachi s'il n'accepte pas que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie. C'est ma vie et je veux pas la finir seul. Je freinais violemment sur le parking et sans mettre fin au contact, je sautais à terre et m'approchais du roux. Les mains sur ses hanches, je l'embrassait tendrement, devant le petit groupe de mes amis.

- On se fais un Mc Do ? demandais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- C'est pas moi qui paye ! rigola-t-il en montant sur la moto derrière moi.

* * *

_Et voila !_

_C'était son 4ème O-S :)_

_Une petite review pour l'artiste ? :)_


End file.
